mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Darkhonean
.File:Imperial Darkhonean Star Warrior Commander.jpg.thumb.390px.right.Darkhonean Male.Khallusa Province. .'Darkhonean. are a fictional. . .humanoid. warrior species that originated from the .planet. .Darkhonia 4. (pronounced .Dhar.khonia), an .class Terran.class. .planet. One of the major powers of the .Milky Way Galaxy.galaxy., the Darkhoneans were a proud, tradition.bound people who valued .honor. and combat. The aggressive Darkhonean .culture. had made them an interstellar .military. power to be respected and feared. Darkhoneans believed that they had the instinctive ability to look an opponent in the .eye. and see any intent to kill. Emperor Kaih Khorvhann .File:Darkhonean_proto2.jpg.thumb. The Darkhoneans a large, furry, sentient humanoid canine species from the planet Darkhonia in the Beta Renner system. Darkhoneans were a carnivorous species who preferred to eat their meat with knives, and they had no compunction about killing and eating their meals this way. They killed their food using small weapons which projected a short energy blade. .' .'. Geography ".Edit.' .'. style="font.family:Arial;white.space:pre.wrap;". the Darkhonia Empire is an immense nation, stretching across the continent east from the Varyett Sea to the vast Yessarr Ocean beyond. Much of the land is composed of deserts, but there are also large streches of steppes and hills as well.There are few dessert plaines and prarries among the Ghalland Kingdom to the west. Along the coast of the sea, the land is much greener,among the Hyryhett Nation,that stretches along the Great Western Coast of Yarrayett. . style="font.family:Arial;white.space:pre.wrap;".The Great Darkhonia Empire's border with Khithon Empire to the east is marked by an immense chain of mountains and jungles between. It is the land of the yellow skinned Darkhoneans,wear many of them,claimed to received the slanted eyes from.To the south, is the Great Kingdon of Yharhaggo.a vast stretch of smaller walled cities,that once was ruled by the First Darkhonean Empire,that fell some thousand of thousand of years ago,by help from the dark gods of beyond time and space.Beyond this is where the Darkhonia Empire effectively controls a number of smaller regions with little permanent government of their own.This is known mainly as the Khallanclash Provinces.a vast patchwork of smaller kingdoms,allied to the central government. However, these provinces have significant socio.cultural distinction, and are not a formal part of the Darkhonia Empire. ..Ancient Darkhoneans road upon the backs of a huge wolflike creature,called a Fenris Wolf,that travelled in great wolf will have to kill all of his flock . . . wolves can warn players about preparing attacks against it and look for hidden treasures . . Wolves have the most stamina of all the mounts . . For Tiger and training the player will have to perform tasks fraction Tamarin Tiger. One of them is the murder of a mother tigress without the use of arms and armor . .. While the tiger, the characters will be able to move in stealth mode without any restrictions .". Tigers have the best sprinter's speed to all mounts.' .2 History and politics . .Edit.' .'".Through the centuries they have pushed steadily westward, and now a tribe skirts the southern end of the great inland sea Varyett Sea and establishes the kingdom of Darkhona.The Darkhonean Empire was founded on the southwestern shore,by brothers Elvhass Khoor and his twine brother Arhonn Khoorr,of the Imperial House of Erghonn Khoor and his wife Jhena Khoorr. The Darkhoneans,a hunter warrior society,also tolerated the Second Class Merchant and Farmer class.The Darkhonia Empire ,knew it needed merchant/farmer class dwellers of these territories scattered and pastoral. Toward the latter part of the land,the Darkhonia Empire clans westward, around the northern extremity of the Varatt inland sea, and clash with the Northern outposts of the .These are were most of the golden and scarlet haired Darkhoneans originated.' The Janissary corps were distinctive in a number of ways. They wore unique uniforms, were paid regular salaries for their service, marched to music (the mehter), lived in barracks and were the first corps to make extensive use of firearms.A Janissary battalion was a close-knit community, effectively the soldier's family. By tradition, the Empiror Elvhass Khoor himself, after authorizing the payments to the Janissaries, visited the barracks dressed as a Janissary trooper, and received his pay alongside the other men of the First Division. They also served as policemen, palace guards, and firefighters during peacetime.The Janissaries also enjoyed far better support on campaign than other armies of the time. They were part of a well-organized military machine, in which one support corps prepared the roads while others pitched tents and baked the bread. Their weapons and ammunition were transported and re-supplied by the cebeci corps. They campaigned with their own medical teams of Muslim and Jewish surgeons and their sick and wounded were evacuated to dedicated mobile hospitals set up behind the lines. These differences, along with an impressive war-record, made the Janissaries a subject of interest and study by foreigners during their own time. Although eventually the concept of a modern army incorporated and surpassed most of the distinctions of the Janissaries and the corps was eventually dissolved, the image of the Janissary has remained as one of the symbols of the Ottomans in the western psyche. By the mid-18th century they had taken up many trades and gained the right to marry and enroll their children in the corps and very few continued to live in the barracks.Many of them became administrators and scholars. Retired or discharged Janissaries received pensions and their children were also looked after. This evolution away from their original military vocation was the major cause of the system's demise. Recruitment, training and statushttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Janissary&action=edit&section=3 edit 3 Population and culture . wrap;".Edit.' .'.The Darkhonean are dark and generally tall and slender, though a squat slant.eyed type is more and more common among them, resulting from mixture with a curious race of intelligent, though stunted, aborigines, conquered by them among the mountains east of .Varyet Sea, on their westward drift. ".They practice archery. Riders wear steel, silk and gold. . .Darkhoneann women wear veils. Even commoners and slaves wear silk. . .Darkhonean history. .The .Darkhonean Empire. was founded some time in the .9th century. by .Kaih Khorvhann the Unforgettable., who performed many heroic feats including the unification of the Darkhonean people when he killed the tyrant .Molor. Kaih Khorvhann came to be revered in Darkhonean society to the point of near.deification, and many aspects of Darkhonean culture came to revolve around an emulation of Kaih Khorvhann ' life. .Rightful Heir. ..According to an early draft of .e.Rightful Heir., .Data. gave the exact date of Kaih Khorvhann 's death as 1,547 years ago (from .2369.), or AD 822. Also according to .Soldiers of the Empire., that the .Earth. calendar year of .2373. coincides with the .year of Kaih Khorvhann . 999. The warrior ethos had been an important aspect of Darkhonean society since the time of Kaih Khorvhann , but the warrior aspects became much more dominant beginning in the early .22nd century. Previously, Darkhonean society was regarded as socially balanced, but over time the warrior caste gained greater prominence, to the point where the Darkhoneans widely came to be regarded as a "warrior race." . ".Because of their aggressive outlook, the Darkhoneans generally had poor relations with other races after they began to move out into space. Because the worlds of the Darkhonean Empire were resource.poor, the Darkhoneans developed an intense belief in the need for expansion and conquest in order to survive. The Darkhoneans' relationship with .Human.s and the .Terran Federation. was rocky at best. Following the disastrous .first contact. between Darkhoneans and Humans, tense rivalries and unavoidable conflicts often developed between the two races. .First Contact., . .In the year .2154., the Darkhoneans gained access to the genetic material of Human .Augment.s and tried to adapt this genetic engineering to improve themselves. . style="font.size:15px;font.family:Arial;white.space:pre.wrap;".The test subjects did gain increased strength and intelligence, but then their neural pathways started to degrade and they died in agony. One of the subjects suffered from the .Levodian flu., which was modified by the Augment DNA to become a fatal, airborne, mutagenic plague that spread rampantly among the Empire, from world to world. In the first stage of .Darkhonean augment virus.this plague., Darkhoneans and began to look more Human. With the help of a Darkhonean .scientist. named .Antaak., Dr. . of the Earth starship .' was able to formulate a cure that halted the genetic effects of the virus in the first stage. This retained the changes in appearance along with some minor neural re.ordering. The neural ordering caused changes in the emotional make up of the Darkhoneans. For example, the infected started to feel fear. Even though the infected did not develop any stage.two characteristics, such as enhanced strength, speed, or endurance they did not die from it. This left millions of Darkhoneans changed. These alterations were even passed on to their children. From the 2270s onward, Darkhoneans encountered by the Terran Federation .Darkhoneans were apparently so embarrassed by the fallout from their failed attempt at genetic enhancement that they refused to discuss the incident with outsiders. Due to the secrecy of the Darkhonean Empire, knowledge of the change became lost over time to the general population of the Terran Federation. By the .24th century., the reason for smooth forehead Darkhoneans was not widely known outside the Empire, and questions were generally met with a brusque answer along the lines of ".we don't discuss it with outsiders." . .".By .2223., relations between the Terran Federation and the Darkhonean Empire degenerated to a point of relentless hostility, which lasted for several decades. .film.6.; .First Contact.The lingering tensions between Darkhoneans and Humans continued to rise, eventually leading to the .Battle of Donatu V. near .Sherman's Planet. in .2245., and later erupted into what was considered the .Terran Federation.Da rkhonean War (2267).Terran Federation.Darkhonean War. of 2267. This war was quickly ended by intervention by the .Organian.s after only four days of fighting. .The Trouble with Tribbles.Errand of Mercy. Over the next several decades, an uneasy peace developed that was broken by brief but fierce skirmishes and conflicts .film.3.; .film.5. A true and lasting peace finally came in .2293. with the signing of the .Korian Province Accords., thanks to the efforts of .Darkhonean chancellor.Chancellor. .Gorkon. and the Human .Starfleet. officer .James T. Kirk. .film.6. Since then, despite several periods of rocky relations (see .Terran Federation.Darkhonean War (2372.73).), the Terran Federation and the Darkhonean Empire have been steadfast allies, especially in the face of .Dominion. aggression in the .2370s. .By the .Starfleet Academy. further explores the conflict between the Terran Federation and Darkhoneans in the years leading up to the Korian Province Accords. In the game, a series of border skirmishes are resolved when it is discovered that an unknown alien has been behind attacks on both Terran Federation and Darkhonean border planets. This then helps to establish the foundation of the Korian Province talks. .Qo'noS on fire during the Civil War. ".The Darkhonean relationship with the .Khorassian]people was also extremely unstable. A short.lived .Romulan.Darkhonean Alliance.alliance and technology exchange. notwithstanding, the .Romulan Star Empire. were typically regarded by the Darkhoneans as a "blood enemy" since at least the .23rd century. Sporadic Romulan attacks against Darkhonean .colony.colonies. (see .Korian Province Massacre.) and interference in Darkhonean affairs (see .Darkhonean Civil War.) continued to sour relationships between the two peoples. . . style="font.size:15px;font.family:Arial;white.space:pre.wrap;".In the .mirror universe., the Darkhoneans and .Khorassian.s founded the .Darkhonean.Khorassian Alliance. .). ..According to [ the Darkhoneans joined the Terran Federation by the .26th century. .ENT.Azati Prime. . Society . .".Even half drunk, Darkhoneans are among the best warriors in the galaxy.". . ;".Darkhonean society was extremely complex. Before its decline in the mid 22nd century and again in late 23rd century Darkhonean society was based on a feudal system organized around traditional .Great House.s of noble lineage, to which various parts of the population owed fealty. The Great Houses are traditionally represented in the .Darkhonean High Council., which is led by a .Darkhonean chancellor.Chancellor. . style="font.size:15px;font.family:Arial;white.space:pre.wrap;".The decline of Darkhonean culture is demonstrated in the acts of the Darkhoneans themselves. They stopped caring about their weapons to the point that they let them rust (.Marauders. and even stopped caring for true honor. Sometime after the augment virus took hold of the .Darkhonean Empire. a new regime took control turning the Empire into a fascist state that kept tabs on all who served. The old ways returned in the latter 23rd and early 24th centuries respectively. . style="font.size:15px;font.family:Arial;white.space:pre.wrap;".Males traditionally dominated public life in the Empire, assuming the leading roles in politics and the military with only rare exceptions. A notable exception to the prohibition of women serving on the High Council came when .Azetbur. became Chancellor of the High Council after her father, Gorkon, was assassinated in .2293. Women, in turn, traditionally dominated the household and the management of the family's affairs. .You Are Cordially Invited. Darkhonean women were treated as equals except in politics and matters of inheritance. They were prohibited by law from serving in the High Council and cannot take control of their Houses unless they have the money and no male successors of the lineage. Otherwise, Darkhonean women were expected to exhibit the same physical prowess and lust for blood and honor as the men. .".Darkhonean society functioned through a system of family reputation and honor. Tradition was an integral part of their lives and breaking from observances was considered a grievous insult to society, an insult that is not forgotten easily. An offense usually brought shame to the offender's name for several generations. The highest shame was .discommendation., an action by the High Council to officially strip a Darkhonean of his personal or family honor. Bloodlines and relations were also taken very seriously by any "true" Darkhonean. Lines comprise more than mere family members. .An integral part of tradition was the various rituals that mark milestones in a Darkhonean's life or the history of the Empire. Most notable of the rites was the .Rite of Succession., which a future leader of the Empire must complete with a valid .Arbiter of Succession. (.0ften a brother of father of the Darkhomean male.Sometimes,it can be the first mate or male captain of his or her command in the case of Empiror Goron Khoor.) overseeing the proceedings. Before the Rite can begin, there was another elaborate ceremony needed to confirm the death of the previous leader. This was known as the . ceremony. ) Individual Darkhonean warriors were expected to go through the .Rite of Ascension. to be recognized as a full adult. . If the house that an individual Darkhonean belongs to is dissolved or falls into dishonor, he can be adopted into another house through the .R'uustai. or alternative ceremonies that symbolically mark the joining of kinship and allegiance. ; ;".Darkhoneans were extremely territorial. According to the first known Darkhonean linguist, there was no such thing as an "insignificant corner of Darkhonean space". . The use of the .darsek. as monetary unit also suggests the Darkhonean Empire to be a currency.based economy, i.e., a monetary society, to some degree.Imperial Darkhonean citizens are almost exclusively humanoid;types that the traditional version of the species. a relatively small fraction of the population consists of members of stable sub species of humanoid Darkhoneans Imperial classification and are recognized as citizens (if second-class). Common citizens of the Imperial Darkhonean have very little say in how, and by whom, they are governed. They have zero influence in the selection process of the High Lords or any other Imperial official, and are not allowed to question Imperial decisions or participate in the decision-making. Even worlds with democratically elected Planetary Governors are under the absolute veto of Imperial Authority. Imperial Darkhonean society galaxy-wide is characterized by religious intolerance, superstition, xenophobia, militarism, and antiscience. Critical thinking is considered a waste of time. Ignorance of anything beyond one's place in society is common and, for many, desirable. Though no discrimination on basis of color or gender exists in the empire, any divergence in political or religious beliefs, even slightly, is often deemed nigh-heretical, and disagreement with such beliefs is a capital offense. Unquestioning obedience to authority is the greatest virtue. Virtually all Darkhonean worlds are on a war footing. Even those worlds that are not battle-zones feel the weight of war on them through heavy taxation and conscription. Physiology . .;".Darkhoneans,are said have been spawned from sort of anthropoid,worf like creature,that hunted on the plains of ancient Panregae and jungles of Darkhonia .The gods of time and space caim to ancient Darkhonia and favored their kind as best suited for survival.Through augmentation of genetic and cybernetics,these superbeings of light and darkness,improved upon theer race,giving a chance to survive upon this harsh planet. . style="font.size:15px;font.family:Arial;white.space:pre.wrap;". Kang Khorvhann.Darkhonean male. . style="font.size:15px;font.family:Arial;white.space:pre.wrap;"., the .Starfleet Academy. further explores the conflict between the Terran Federation and Darkhoneans in the years leading up to the Korian Province Accords. In the game, a series of border skirmishes are resolved when it is discovered that an unknown alien has been behind attacks on both Terran Federation and Darkhonean border planets. This then helps to establish the foundation of the Korian Province talks. . style="font.family:'TrebuchetMS';color:rgb(204,204,204);white.space:pre.wrap;".tawny.haired Darkhonean warriors knee—a wandering mercenary soldier,.He was a huge,large,walnut headed.dark skinned swarthy looking hard.faced man of maybe over 6 foot.maybe 7 foot.He had an almost oriental look,but a bullbus forehead,that came into a strange,bar shapped widows peak.High rising satanic eye brows,curved upward,like great scimitars inward toward each other .This gave the wolfish faced dark haired giant more sophisticated and threatening demeanor,than many of the fellows around him.He simply sat there and grimmed a vulpin smile,bearing to canine fangs,like some humanoid predatory dog.A great black,scarlet and dark golden sash,made from leather,hung from his left armored shoulder pad down passed his broad deep chest and around his hip,toward his back area.which had a great Darkhonean Broadsword,strapped into it’s dark leather sheath.Odd energy weapon and a special knifes hung his combat ulity belf.also of Darkhonean design.Two other Darkhoneans sat silently behind his,keeoing their peace and not wanting insult their commanded by imforming that as Darkhonean Pack leader,he was embarassing them in public and should remain silent.Not boisterously get involved in some backward cultures retared sports. . style="font.family:Georgia;color:rgb(51,51,51);font.weight:bold;white.space:pre.wrap;".High rising satanic eye brows,curved upward,like great scimitars inward toward each other .This gave the wolfish faced dark haired giant more sophisticated and threatening demeanor,than many of the fellows around him.He simply sat there and grinned a vulpine smile,bearing to canine fangs,like some humanoid predatory dog.A great black,scarlet and dark golden sash,made from leather,hung from his left armored shoulder pad down passed his broad deep chest and around his hip,toward his back area.which had a great Darkhonean Broadsword,strapped into it’s dark leather sheath.Odd energy weapon and a special knifes hung his combat ulity belf.also of Darkhonean design.Two other Darkhoneans sat silently behind his,keeoing their peace and not wanting insult their commanded by informing that as Darkhonean Pack leader,he was embarrassing them in public and should remain silent.Not boisterously get involved in some backward cultures retared sports. .More.more.fight like men.not children you Terran spawned dogs.the Darkhonean shouted,lifting a cup of Darkhonean Wine,. . .The most distinctive feature of Darkhonean anatomy ,was large,forehead,witch is massed by a large,swordlike widows peak,that covers much of this species forehead.Twine,satanic eye brows,accompany,the broad peak,upon each side,like two dark,lighting bolts of hair,slinting upward toward the mass of black,mane like hair,that moves of the back of the head and down over the shoulders.(except in those individuals afflicted with the .Darkhonean augment virus.Augment virus.) was a sagittal crest, beginning on the forehead and often continuing over the skull. The cranium was encased in an .exoskeleton., which possesses a feature known as the .tricipital lobe. . . style="font.size:15px;font.family:Arial;white.space:pre.wrap;".File:Darkhonean spine.jpg.thumb.left.The Darkhonean back and spine. . style="font.size:15px;font.family:Arial;white.space:pre.wrap;".On average, Darkhoneans were larger and physically stronger than Humans, though they possessed a much lower tolerance for cold weather.The Darkhonean race,spawned from a many,harsh that Darkhoneans lack .tear duct.s; however, Darkhonean myth states that .Kaih Khorvhann . once filled the ocean with his tears, and at least one Darkhonean, .Kurn., has produced tears. . . .Oxygenated Darkhonean blood usually appears red in a .Class M. atmosphere. However, in, Darkhonean blood appears reddist violet in one scene. ;".Internally, Darkhonean .anatomy. was markedly different from that of Humans. There is a great deal more multiple redundancy in their organs, a principle they call .brak'lul. This allowed Darkhoneans to survive severe injuries in battle. They had twenty.three ribs, two livers, an eight chambered heart, three lungs, and even redundant neural function and multiple stomachs. Some geneticists believed that the extra organs, notably the third lung, evolved to give Darkhoneans greater stamina on the battlefield. Surprisingly, Darkhoneans had relatively little knowledge of their own biology and their medicine is very poorly developed. This was largely due to their warrior traditions – a Darkhonean who is wounded was expected to be left to survive through his own strength, die, or to undergo the .hegh'bat., a form of ritual suicide. .Ethics.; .Lineage. .".It is interesting to note that, despite the anatomical and physiological differences between Darkhoneans and Humans, the two species had very similar nutritional requirements. Dr. Pulaski once noted that, while most Humans find Darkhonean food unpalatable, usually, "what kills us, kills them.") However, the "tea" used in the .Darkhonean tea ceremony. seems to be an exception. Apparently, the tea concentrates some (unknown) toxic heavy elements found in the soil in which its plant of origin grows, synthesizing a poison deadly to Humans, and capable of seriously sickening Darkhoneans, as it does. . style="font.size:15px;font.family:Arial;white.space:pre.wrap;".Darkhonean pregnancies normally ran thirty weeks, but with mixed species, gestation times were shorter. The odds against Darkhonean.Human conceptions were rather high; however, when successful, Darkhonean and Human metabolisms sometimes clashed, causing biochemical fluctuations in the mother, which may lead to fainting. Darkhonean traits remained dominant for several generations, even with a single ancestor; therefore, a child even ¼ Darkhonean still possessed forehead ridges if he or she carried the gene. .Lineage. .Darkhoneans have oversized heads After birth some Darkhonean infants experienced a pronounced curvature to the spine, which was correctable by surgery. This "defect" tended to run in Darkhonean families, especially among females. Terran Federation medicine, fortunately, advanced beyond that, allowing an additional choice of treatment involving genetic modification. .Lineage. ;".Darkhonean children matured far more quickly than Human children. At the age of only one Earth year, a Darkhonean child had the appearance a Human child had at about four. By the age of eight Earth years, a Darkhonean attained the maturity a Human did not reach until about age sixteen. .Reunion.; .Sons and Daughters. When Darkhonean children began growing into adults, they went through .jak'tahla., a Darkhonean form of puberty. .film.9. Like other .mammal.ian species, Darkhonean females were capable of .Milk.lactating. to breast.feed infants. .A Matter Of Honor. .".Darkhoneans tended to live for over 150 years, but even into advanced old age, they tended to still be strong enough for combat. .Blood Oath. . .Doctor. .Julian Bashir. once sarcastically noted that the natural odor produced by Darkhoneans was comparable to an "earthy, peaty aroma with a hint of .lilac.". .Trials and Tribble.ations. ..As evidenced with .Kurn. .Sons of Mogh., Darkhoneans had the instinctive ability to sense the decision to kill by looking into the eyes of their opponents. .Darkhonean. did not have this ability, probably due to the fact that he was raised by Humans on .Earth. . .Starfleet Medical Reference Manual. names the Darkhonean species as the Darkhoneanoid biped or Homo Sagittarii, from the the planet Darkhoneanii also known as Epsilon Sagittarii B. Darkhoneans are said to be bred for efficiency in a strict government supervised selective breeding program. Religion and tradition . . :Darkhonean DeathRitual.jpg.thumb. Darkhonean death ritual.;".Ritual was a very important element in Darkhonean society. While the Darkhoneans were not a religious people as such, they did believe that deities existed at one time. However, Darkhonean warriors supposedly slew their gods as they were considered to be more trouble than they were worth. .Homefront. Darkhoneans did not believe in fate; however, they did appear to believe in some form of .luck. . .Once a Darkhonean died, the spirit was considered to have exited the body, leaving behind a worthless shell to be disposed of. .Emanations. In the .Darkhonean death ritual., it was traditional for those on hand to howl into the sky as a warning to the afterlife that a Darkhonean warrior was about to arrive. .Heart of Glory.; . In some cases a funeral dirge was sung in memory of the deceased, or friends sat with the body to protect it from predators, a practice known as .ak'voh. .The Ship. .".Furthermore, a Darkhonean who was unable to fight, and hence is unable to live as a warrior anymore, had the traditional obligation of committing the .hegh'bat., which was the Darkhonean ritual suicide. Tradition dictated that the eldest son or a close personal friend must assist. That person's role was to hand the dying Darkhonean a .Darkhonean blade weapons.knife. so that he can plunge it into his heart, remove it, and then wipe the blood on his own sleeve. .Ethics. ..The Darkhonean afterlife was supposedly divided into two branches. The dishonored were taken to .Gre'thor. aboard the .Barge of the Dead., a vessel captained by .Kortar., the first Darkhonean. Kortar was supposedly the one who had originally killed the gods who created him and was condemned to ferry the dishonored to Gre'thor as a punishment. Once in Gre'thor, the dishonored were watched over by .Fek'lhr., a vaguely Darkhonean.esque figure. While it may be tempting to view Fek'lhr as the Darkhonean equivalent of the Human .devil., according to .Kang., the Darkhoneans have . style="font.size:15px;font.family:Arial;white.space:pre.wrap;".Those who die honorably supposedly went to .Sto.vo.kor., where .Kaih Khorvhann . was said to await them. However, should a noble warrior die in a manner that might not merit a place in .Sto.vo.kor., such as being assassinated in a surprise attack, he may still earn a place if others dedicate a great battle to his name, thus showing that he has earned respect among the living. ;".Darkhonean rituals included the .R'uustai., a bonding ceremony which joined two people together in a relationship similar to brotherhood. .The Bonding. Darkhonean tradition holds that "the son of a Darkhonean is a man the day he can first hold a blade." . ..If a Darkhonean warrior struck another Darkhonean with the back of his hand, it was interpreted as a challenge to the death. Darkhonean warriors spoke proudly to each other; they did not whisper or keep their distance. Standing far away or whispering were considered insults in Darkhonean society. ..When going into battle, Darkhonean warriors often sang the traditional .Darkhonean warrior's anthem.warriors' anthem., which was essentially an invocation to Kaih Khorvhann and a pledge to win a good death in battle. .Soldiers of the Empire. .When choosing a mate, it is traditional for a female Darkhonean to bite the male's face, allowing her to taste his blood and get his scent. .Blood Fever. Darkhonean daughters traditionally are given a piece of jewelry called a .jinaq. when they become old enough to select a mate. . II. . .Comically, .Darkhonean. once told .Wesley Crusher. that per the Darkhonean mating ritual, ".Men do not roar. Women roar. Then they hurl heavy objects. And claw at you." Of men, Darkhonean said, ".He reads love poetry. He ducks a lot." .Writer .who has defined much of Darkhonean culture, has commented at length on Darkhonean philosophy. When preparing the script for .e., he wrote a memo defining his take on the Darkhoneans. He compared them "the .Samurai. of feudal .Japan., the .Viking.s, and the .w.Hell's Angels." .ron103.1998. While writing for .: ., he elaborated more.See also: .Darkhonean mythology. Some believe much of Elvhann Khoor and brother is mythology,based the exploits of two real people,embellished over time,by telling tall tales and scholars wanting to add their twist of the Adventures of Empiror Elvhann Khoor and twine brother Arhonn Khoor.Tales their heroics-fighting the Great kharg Dragon,that three heads,that breath fire seem to fantastic tales.Tales such as Beyond the Black River of Phakharr'',where to brothers defend off 13 tribes of Shakhoor Warriors,with swords,bows and insults,is legendary and has told and retold in various incarnations.The Tower of the Shakhooth'',is heroic tale,where the two Khoor Twines,origianl intend to steal the Scarlet Orb of the Shakhooth,but find in reality,it a wretched creature,trapped within the Tower of the Shakhooth and made by an evil Warlord/wizard Yhaggra Khear,to invent weapons of war.Elvhann Khoor and Arhonn Khoor free the creature,called Shakhoor Yharr-an stranded Yhakhoshean traveller and exact vengence upon the evil wizard warlord. "The Scarlet Fortress" is one of the original short stories starring the fictional sword and sorcery hero Empiror Elvhann Khoor and Arhonn Khoon the Cimmerian, written by and first published in the January, 1933 issue of Weird Tales magazine. It is set in the First Darkhonean Empire Age and concerns a middle-aged Empiror Elvhann Khoor and Arhonn Khoon battling rival kingdoms, being captured through treachery and escaping from an eldritch dungeon via unexpected aid. The story includes Taslo-Sarr who is an evil wizard whose sorcerous arts help ensnare King Empiror Elvhann Khoor and Arhonn Khoon. The God in the Tomb One night in the Nemedian municipality of Numalia, the second largest Nemedian city, King Empiror Elvhann Khoor and Arhonn Khoon. enters a fantastic establishment: a great museum and antique house which laymen call the Temple of Kallian Publico. In the midst of robbing this temple museum, King Empiror Elvhann Khoor and Arhonn Khoon. finds himself embroiled in a murder investigation when the strangled corpse of the temple's owner and curator, Kallian Publico, is found by a night watchman. Though the Cimmerian is the prime suspect, the investigating magistrate, Demetrio, and the prefect of police, Dionus, show remarkable forbearance, allowing King Empiror Elvhann Khoor and Arhonn Khoon. not only to remain free, but also to keep his unsheathed sword while their nervous men search the shadowy premises. It was a combination of King Empiror Elvhann Khoor and Arhonn Khoon.'s massive physique, the fiery glare in his eyes and the insistence that he'd gut the first person who tried to apprehend him that kept the Watch members at bay. As the on-scene investigation unfolds, the magistrate soon learns from Promero, Publico's clerk, that Publico had received from distant Stygia a strange bowl-like sarcophagus that now lies unsealed, open, and empty. This sarcophagus was said to be a priceless relic found among the darkened tombs far beneath the Stygian pyramids and sent to Caranthes of Hanumar, Priest of Ibis, 'because of the love which the sender bore the priest of Ibis'. Intercepting this rare item meant for Caranthes, Kallian Publico had believed the sarcophagus contained the fabled diadem of the giant-kings whose primordial kin dwelt in that dark southern land before the ancestors of the Stygians came there. However, clearly, the object contained within was not the diadem, but something of a more insidious nature. While the magistrate and his men are baffled when uncovering this aforementioned information, the reader quickly begins to suspect the murderer may have been something other than entirely human and was contained within the now-opened sarcophagus. A scream, a death, and the police retreat from the temple museum, leaving King Empiror Elvhann Khoor and Arhonn Khoon. to fend for himself with the roaming "murderer." King Empiror Elvhann Khoor and Arhonn Khoon. eventually locates the culprit whom he hesitantly dispatches with his long sword. }} Darkhonean culture describes the customs and practices of Darkhoneans in the fictional Maveric Universe . Culture In the original series (TOS), Star Trek modelled the conflict between the Federation and the Darkhonean Empire on the Cold War between the Western countries and the Soviet Union. TOS Darkhoneans were not given many cultural traits, either original or Soviet-like, beyond a generic need for domination and tyranny. the United Federation of Planets briefly goes to war with the Klingons. Later in that series, the two join together with the Romulans to fight the Dominion. As originally developed by screenwriter Gene L. Coon, Klingons were swarthy humanoids characterized mainly by prideful ruthlessness and brutality. Totalitarian, and with a martial society relying on slave labour, they reflected analogies with both Nazi Germany and the Soviet Union. Although Cold War tensions are apparent in the characterization, Star Trek creator Gene Roddenberry did not intend any explicit political parallelsneeded . With a greatly expanded budget for makeup and effects, the Klingons were completely redesigned in Star Trek: The Motion Picture (1979), acquiring ridged foreheads that created a continuity error not explained by Star Trek canon until 2005. In later films and in the spin-off series Star Trek: The Next Generation, the militaristic traits of the Klingons were bolstered by an increased sense of honour and strict warrior code similar to those of bushido (The Hyborian Age among others) it is known that the Cimmerians were based on the Celts or Gaels. He was born on a battlefield and is the son of a village blacksmith. Conan matured quickly as a youth and, by age fifteen, he was already a respected warrior who had participated in the destruction of the Aquilonian outpost of Venarium. After its demise, he was struck by wanderlust and began the adventures chronicled by Howard, encountering skulking monsters, evil wizards, tavern wenches, and beautiful princesses. He roamed throughout the Hyborian Age nations as a thief, outlaw, mercenary, and pirate. As he grew older, he began commanding larger units of men and escalating his ambitions. In his forties, he seized the crown of the tyrannical king of Aquilonia, the most powerful kingdom of the Hyborian Age, having strangled the previous ruler on the steps of the throne. Elvhass Khoor and brother Arhonn Khonn's adventures often result in him performing heroic feats, though their motivation for doing so,sometimes originally is largely to protect thier own survival or for personal gain.They spen allo of time,during advenures,making sport of an enemies faults-calling him names,making fun of his weak points,in an attempt to unbalance them and create an enemy to make mistakes.Even so,there names have been used as curses,while also being reverred as holy warrior,who basically founded the First Darkhonean Empire,set down much of it's culture and laws. ---- Appearanceedit black-haired, sullen-eyed, sword in hand, a thief, a reaver, a slayer, with gigantic melancholies and gigantic mirth, to tread the jeweled thrones of the world under his sandalled feet." Like many Darkhoneans,the depiction of Elvhass Khoor and brother Arhonn Khonn'as "sullen", "smoldering" and "volcanic" blue eyes with a black "square-cut mane",with a goetee,comes from stories told about the two brotherstold by various authors and imagery created by artist,over the centuries.Darkhonean scholar Hokhard Khoor once describes his ancestor as having a hairy chest and, while later book interpretations often portray Conan as wearing a loincloth or other minimalist clothing to give him a more barbaric image, Hokhard Khoor describes the character as wearing whatever garb is typical for the land and culture in which tghe Khoor Brothers finds himself. Hokhard never gave a strict height or weight for either brother in a story, only describing him in loose terms like "giant" and "massive".It assumed by later authors,they arround 6 foot.3 inches6 In the tales, no human is ever described as being stronger than Conan, although several are mentioned as taller (such as the strangler Baal-pteor) or of larger bulk. In a letter to Ptarr Schukharr Mharg and Jarrun Khoor in 1936, is described as standing 6 feet (1.8 m) and weighing 180 pounds (82 kg) when he takes part in an attack on Venarium at only 15 years old, though being far from fully grown. Although Elvhass Khoor and Arhonn Khoor are shown muscular, writers frequently compares their agility and way of moving to that of a panther (see, for instance, "Jewels of Gwallkhor", "Beyond the Black River Prass" or "The thirty Three Rogues"). The brothers skin is frequently characterized as bronzed from constant exposure to the sun. In his younger years, he is often depicted wearing a light chain shirt and a horned helmet, though appearances vary with different stories. However, they were typically portrayed with bronze skin and facial hair suggestive of North Asian peoples such as the Mongols (in fact, Gene L. Coon's only physical description of them in his Errand of Mercy script is "Oriental, hard-faced").Gerrold, David (1973). e: "Think of the Mongol Hordes with spaceships and ray guns" With the advent of ' and subsequent series the Darkhoneans became allies, and the portrayal of their culture changed to resemble a warrior code similar to the Samurai (or, rather, Western imaginations of them) and Vikings. Darkhonean starship crews have also been compared to motorcycle gangs."Koloth's aide, Korax, was played by Michael Pataki — a most vicious fellow indeed. Quite mean. He looked like a member of the Interstellar Hell's Angels." — David Gerrold, op.cit., p.276. Their culture centres on honor and combat. The High Council, led by a Chancellor, governs the '''Darkhonean Empire. The position of Emperor was re-established in the 24th century, largely as a figurehead. | name = Darkhoneans | series = Star Trek | first = "Errand of Mercy" (1967) | creator = Gene L. Coon | noinfo = yes }} The Darkhoneans (Darkhonean: tlhIngan, pronounced ) are a fictional extraterrestrial humanoid warrior species in the science fiction franchise Star Trek. Darkhoneans are recurring antagonists in the 1960s television series Star Trek: The Original Series, and have appeared in all five spin-off series, along with eight of the feature films. Initially intended to be antagonists for the crew of the USS Enterprise, the Darkhoneans became a close ally of humanity and the United Federation of Planets in Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Trek: Voyager. In the 1990s series Star Trek: Deep Space Nine the United Federation of Planets briefly goes to war with the Darkhoneans. Later in that series, the two join together with the Romulans to fight the Dominion. As originally developed by screenwriter Gene L. Coon, Darkhoneans were swarthy humanoids characterized mainly by prideful ruthlessness and brutality. Totalitarian, and with a martial society relying on slave labour, they reflected analogies with both Nazi Germany and the Soviet Union. Although Cold War tensions are apparent in the characterization, Star Trek creator Gene Roddenberry did not intend any explicit political parallels . With a greatly expanded budget for makeup and effects, the Darkhoneans were completely redesigned in Star Trek: The Motion Picture (1979), acquiring ridged foreheads that created a continuity error not explained by ''Star Trek'' canon until 2005. In later films and in the spin-off series Star Trek: The Next Generation, the militaristic traits of the Darkhoneans were bolstered by an increased sense of honour and strict warrior code similar to those of bushido. Among the elements created for the revised Darkhoneans was a complete Darkhonean language, developed by Marc Okrand from gibberish suggested by actor James Doohan. Spoken Darkhonean has entered popular culture, even to the extent that the works of William Shakespeare and parts of the Bible have been translated into it. A dictionary, a book of sayings, and a cultural guide to the language have been published. According to Guinness World Records, Darkhonean is the world's most popular fictional language as measured by number of speakers. Design Conception ". The bronzed skin, facial hair, lack of ridged foreheads, and simple costumes are typical of The Original Series Darkhoneans.]] The Darkhoneans were created by screenwriter Gene L. Coon, and first appeared in the episode "Errand of Mercy" (1967). They were named after Lieutenant Wilbur Clingan, who served with Star Trek creator Gene Roddenberry in the Los Angeles Police Department. In the original television series (TOS), Darkhoneans were typically portrayed with bronze skin and facial hair suggestive of Asian people, and possessed physical abilities similar to humans (in fact, Coon's only physical description of them in his "Errand of Mercy" script is "oriental" and "hard-faced"). The swarthy look of Darkhonean males was created with the application of shoe polish and long, thin moustaches; budget constraints limited creativity. The overall look of the aliens, played by white actors, suggested orientalism, at a time when memories of Japanese actions during World War II were still fresh. The production crew never came to an agreement on the name "Darkhonean"; Coon was adamant about keeping the name, and it persisted because no one else offered up a better name.Special Features, "Darkhoneans: Conjuring the Legend." The Darkhoneans took on the role of the Soviet Union in opposition to the United States' future counterpart, the United Federation of Planets. As such, they were generally portrayed as inferior to the crew of the Enterprise. While occasionally capable of honour, this depiction treated the Darkhoneans as close to wild animals. Overall, they were shown without redeeming qualities—brutish, scheming, and murderous. Darkhoneans became the primary antagonists of the Enterprise crew, in part because the makeup necessary to make Romulans was too time-consuming and costly.Reeves-Stevens, 35. For the first two seasons, no Darkhonean ships were seen despite being frequently mentioned. This was because of budget constraints— designer Matt Jefferies did not have the money to create a Darkhonean ship until the third season. When the episodes were remastered beginning in 2006, Darkhonean ships were digitally inserted into shots earlier than their original appearances. ---- Redesign For Star Trek: The Motion Picture (1979), the Darkhoneans were retconned and their appearance and behaviour radically changed. To give the aliens a more sophisticated and threatening demeanour, the Darkhoneans were depicted with ridged foreheads, snaggled and prominent teeth, and a defined language and alphabet. Lee Cole, a production designer, used red gels and primitive shapes in the design of Darkhonean consoles and ship interiors, which took on a dark and moody atmosphere. The alphabet was designed as angular, with sharp edges harkening to the Darkhonean's militaristic focus. Costume designer Robert Fletcher created new uniforms for the Darkhoneans, reminiscent of feudal Japanese armour. While no Darkhonean characters were seen in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, their appearance as the central enemy in Star Trek III: The Search for Spock (1984) led to minor alterations. For the third generation of Darkhoneans, the heavy, cragged head ridges of The Motion Picture were redesigned and made less pronounced. While Fletcher was happy with the original film uniforms, more had to be created as the old costumes had been lost, destroyed, or loaned out and altered irreparably. New costumes were fabricated, retaining the air of feudal Japanese design; Fletcher thought it was an important part of the Darkhonean authoritarian attitude.Reeves-Stevens, 226-228. New Darkhonean weaponry, including an energy weapon and a special knife known as a d k tahg, were designed. and Gowron in an episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation, sporting Fletcher's costumes. Worf holds a knife known as a d'k tahg; behind the actors is the bottom half of the Darkhonean emblem.]] The release of a new television series, Star Trek: The Next Generation, prompted a further revision in the depiction of Darkhonean culture, though Gene Roddenberry had wanted to avoid re-appearances of races from the old series. Set a century later than the original series, the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] featured a Darkhonean crewmember, Worf. Makeup artist Michael Westmore needed a consistent reference to base the Darkhonean look on, as each individual Darkhonean had distinct head ridges. He found what he was looking for in a book of dinosaurs; observing dinosaur vertebrae laid out flat, Westmore cut the designs in half and modified them to suit each Darkhonean. Westmore designed his Darkhoneans' beards to be Elizabethan, combining prehistoric and aristocratic elements to give audiences a feeling of depth from the appearance. Over time, Westmore and the other makeup artists designed different sizes of prosthetic headpieces which could be quickly applied and modified to save time; the amount of preparation to turn an actor into a Darkhonean decreased from around three hours to one. While important characters had custom headpieces, background actors used pre-made masks with minor touchup around the eyes and mouth. The Next Generation effects artist Dan Curry used his martial arts experience to create a flowing fighting style for the race. When the episode "Reunion" called for a special Darkhonean blade, Curry drew on Far East influences to develop a weapon known as the bat leth. Curry, a collector of weapons, was annoyed by fictional weaponry that was designed to "look cool" but could not be handled practically. Curry combined elements of the Himalayan kukri, Chinese axes and fighting crescents to create a two-handed, curved weapon that has since been widely used in the franchise. The culture of the Darkhoneans began to resemble revised western stereotypes of civilizations such as the Zulu, the Vikings, and various Native American nations — as a proud, warlike and principled race. Whereas the TOS Darkhoneans served as an allegory to contemporary totalitarian regimes, The Next Generation Darkhoneans held principles more in line with Bushidō; actor Michael Dorn stated that without the revision in Darkhonean culture, his character, Worf, would not have been a Starfleet officer. With the first Darkhonean-centric story in The Next Generation, the first season episode "Heart of Glory", the Darkhoneans once again became an important part of the Star Trek universe, and by the advent of the series Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Darkhoneans had become heroes rather than villains, albeit often at cross purposes to the Federation. The final Star Trek film to feature the entire cast from the original television series, Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (1991) served to bridge the original series Darkhoneans at war with the Federation to the time of The Next Generation, and presents a subtly different treatment of the race. At the time of the film's development, the Soviet Union was collapsing, and with the advent of glasnost the old allegory of Darkhoneans as Russians was becoming obsolete. The Darkhoneans were redesigned to evoke the Nazis, with the red, white and black Darkhonean flag deliberately similar to that of the National Socialist German Workers Party. The Darkhoneans in the film liberally quote Shakespeare, a trait stemming from director Nicholas Meyer's comparison of the Empire's appropriation of Shakespeare to the Nazis' similar attempt in the 1930s. Meyer also felt it was apropos for Shakespearean actors such as Christopher Plummer and David Warner to speak the lines. The breakdown of the Darkhoneans' empire because of a Chernobyl-like incident results in a new age for the Federation and Darkhoneans, leading to the time of The Next Generation and later series where the two governments are trade partners and occasional allies.Kraemer, et al., 51. Starfleet members are shown to be highly bigoted against Darkhoneans, who in turn feel that their way of life will be obliterated by peace. The Darkhoneans were given new uniforms designed by Dodie Shepard, in part because there were not enough of Fletcher's The Motion Picture costumes to meet the demands of the film. Dorn described playing a Darkhonean as simple, joking that after hours sitting in a makeup chair, actors were highly motivated to get the dialogue right the first time. Repeat Darkhonean Robert O'Reilly told all neophyte Darkhoneans that the most important part of speaking was to say the lines with belief and "go all the way". When O'Reilly and Dorn's character had a confrontation, makeup artists wiped spittle off each between takes, a consequence of the harsh-sounding language. Todd Bryant (Captain Klaa in Star Trek V: The Final Frontier) similarly noted that if an actor was projectile-spitting on others as he spoke Darkhonean, he was doing a great job. When filming The Undiscovered Country, Christopher Plummer asked director Nicholas Meyer to adapt his character's look, feeling the heavy forehead appliances looked rather fake. Instead, Plummer's character, General Chang, was made bald with subdued ridges and an eyepatch bolted to his skull. Plummer felt that the unique appearance helped "humanize" the character.Reeves-Stevens, 262–265. In contrast to white actors portraying the warriors, more recent Darkhonean roles have been predominantly played by black actors. ' Continuity issues ' According to the official Star Trek web site, the Darkhoneans' varying appearance was "probably the single most popular topic of conversation among Star Trek fans". While the real reason for the discrepancy between The Original Series Darkhoneans and their feature film and later television series counterparts was a lack of budget, fans took it upon themselves to contrive an acceptable canon reason for the sudden change. These theories postulated that TOS Darkhoneans were humans raised as Darkhoneans, similar to Janissaries; that for cosmetic or diplomatic reasons, Darkhoneans removed the ridges via surgery; or that TOS Darkhoneans were hybrids with a more human species. Simple theories that the different Darkhoneans were different racial breeds were complicated by the fact that the characters of Kang, Koloth, and Kor appeared with smooth features in the original series, yet had a ridged appearance in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, and that Worf acknowledged the difference in appearances when the crew of Deep Space 9 returned to the 23rd century in the episode "Trials and Tribble-ations", but offered no explanation, saying merely, "We do not discuss it with outsiders." A canonical explanation for the change was given in a two-part storyline on Star Trek: Enterprise, in the episodes "Affliction" and "Divergence" that aired in February 2005. Attempting to replicate experiments by humans to create augmented soldiers, Darkhonean scientists used genetic material from human test subjects on their own people, which resulted in a viral pandemic which caused Darkhoneans to develop human-like physical characteristics. Dr. Phlox of the Enterprise formulated a cure for the virus, but the physical alterations remained in the populace and were inherited by offspring. Phlox indicated that "some day" the physical alterations could be reversed. ' Attributes Biology ' Darkhonean have a slight asiantic appearence,with an almost worlish cane appearence.All Darkhonean wear their long,those are few with short hair and even shaved heads. Darkhoneans possess a robust and enduring biology as well as large and muscular statures. They appear to be among the strongest fully organic humanoid species seen, being vastly stronger than humans. Darkhoneans have been seen on multiple occasions proving the physical equal or superior of Jem'Hadar and Hirogen, two other races possessing immense strength, and the half human B'Elanna Torres proves more than a match for a Kalladon and Omega Warriors. Only the and artificial life forms such as the Andronikhan,Kathulean Slavers are clearly stronger. Their anatomy is redundant and supernumerary; every organ has a backup, including extra pairs of lungs, kidneys, an extra heart, and even a secondary brain stem, as well as an extensive and hardy skeletal structure. In fact, it has been said by medical practitioners of other races that Darkhoneans have "too many organs", as their physiology emphasizes redundancy at the cost of efficiency. Their biology is even diffuse and superfluous at the cellular level, such as having back-up synaptic networks in their nervous systems, allowing them to literally "grow a spine" as was demonstrated with Worf when his spine was surgically removed and transplanted with a genetically cloned new one. Their rapid metabolism allows injured Darkhoneans to heal quickly. All of this makes Darkhoneans extremely hardy and difficult to kill, as necessitated by their aggressive nature, and resistant to physical trauma, environmental exposure, and illness. Darkhoneans alone have a natural resistance to "the Phage" which plague the Vidiians of the Delta Quadrant. Like Cardassians, they prefer to avoid cold. Darkhoneans also have a heightened sense of smell as suggested in " when Worf and a Darkhonean boy go hunting and can literally find an animal by scent. Darkhonean children are fierce and aggressive by nature; from as soon as they can walk, they are instructed into honing their hunting and combat skills, strengthening their physical prowess and agility. Like humans, they go through a form of puberty, which, as "hardly does it justice" and includes sudden bursts of hair growth, extreme mood swings and violent tendencies (more than normally is the case), and the Darkhonean equivalent of acne (called 'Gorch' in Darkhonean). ---- Culture = In comparison to The Original Series, Darkhonean culture is thoroughly examined in later series' episodes, part of a larger movement by Star Trek writers to deepen viewer understanding of the alien races of the franchise.Kraemer, et al., 60. The Darkhoneans adhere to a strict code of honor, similar to feudal Mongolian or Japanese customs, although some, such as Gowron, appear to struggle to live up to their ideals. Their society is based on war and combat; ritual suicide is often preferred over living life as a crippled warrior, and may allow a warrior to die with honor. To be captured rather than killed in battle brings dishonor to not only the captive but his descendants. Death is depicted as a time for celebration, not grief. Darkhoneans are depicted as a spiritual people. According to their legends, Darkhoneans slew their own gods. The equivalents to heaven and hell are called Sto-Vo-Kor and Gre'Thor, respectively; in Sto-Vo-Kor, battle and feasting can be eternally won and shared, while those sent to Gre'Thor are condemned to eternal torture unless their honor is restored by living relatives. Those who do not die in battle may not enter Sto-Vo-Kor; relatives undertake quests to guarantee their deceased comrades entry into paradise. Despite believing in an afterlife, the Darkhoneans perform a form of last rite. This consists of spreading the eyes open, humming in anticipation of the final breath and roaring skywards when the warrior dies, warning the dead a Darkhonean warrior is coming (as shown in Heart Of Glory). Yet Darkhoneans have no burial rites, and dispose of corpses by the most expedient means available, considering them "empty shells". The Darkhoneans' spiritual leader is Kahless, a messianic historical figure who established early codes of honor and was the first Darkhonean emperor. His fabled weapon, the Sword of Kahless, is depicted as a unique bat leth that serves as the Darkhonean equivalent of the Holy Grail. In the TNG episode "Rightful Heir", Kahless appears in the flesh to Worf, who had doubted his Darkhonean faith. This Kahless is revealed to be a clone, created in an attempt to bring Darkhoneans together, and who is chosen to lead the Darkhonean people as a figurehead. Darkhoneans are passionate opera lovers."First Darkhonean opera set to launch in the Netherlands". Dutch Daily News, 6 September 2010 The first Darkhonean opera on Earth performed entirely in the Darkhonean language is ’u’, which debuted in The Hague in September 2010.Time magazine, 13 September 2010, p. 17 In Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country, they also love William Shakespeare. ---- Language ' The Darkhoneans have their own language that was developed for the feature films, often described as "guttural". For ''The Motion Picture, James Doohan, the actor who portrayed Montgomery Scott, devised the initial Darkhonean-language dialogue heard in the film. For The Search for Spock, Marc Okrand, who created the Vulcan dialogue used in the previous film, developed an actual working Darkhonean language based on Doohan's original made-up words. Okrand was presented with a difficult task of contriving a language that sounded alien, while still simple enough for the actors to pronounce. While most constructed languages or conlangs follow basic tenets of natural languages — for example, all languages have an "ah" sound — Okrand deliberately broke them. He chose the rarest form of sentence construction, the object-verb-subject form: the translation of the phrase "I boarded the Enterprise", would be constructed as "The Enterprise boarded I." Okrand reasoned the language would be indicative of the culture - the Darkhonean's language focuses on actions and verbs, like Mongolian. Adjectives do not strictly exist; there is no word for "greedy", but there is a verb, qur, which means "to be greedy".Edwards, 4. The language does not contain the verb "to be", which meant Okrand had to create a workaround when director Nicholas Meyer wanted his Darkhoneans to quote Shakespeare and the famous line "to be, or not to be" in The Undiscovered Country. Initially, Okrand came up with "to live or not live", but Plummer did not like the sound of the line. Okrand went back and revised the phrase to "taH pagh, taHbe' ''", roughly meaning "whether to continue, or not to continue existence". The Darkhonean language has a small vocabulary compared to natural languages, containing around 2,000 words after it had been created in the nineties.Edwards, 5. After its initial creation, Okrand has frequently created new words, so that the total number of words has grown up to approximately 3,000 words. Okrand convinced Pocket Books to publish the ''The Darkhonean Dictionary in 1985; in it, Okrand elaborated on the Darkhonean language's grammar, syntax, and vocabulary. While Okrand expected the book to only sell as a novelty item, eleven years after publication the book had sold 250,000 copies. Dedicated Darkhonean enthusiasts, some but not all of which were Star Trek fans, created the Darkhonean Language Institute, which published multiple magazines in the language. While Paramount initially tried to stop the Institute from using their copyrighted language, the company eventually relented. The Institute has since published Darkhonean translations of Hamlet, Much Ado about Nothing, Tao Te Ching, Gilgamesh, and has translations of some books from the Bible on its website. The Bible proved to be difficult to translate, as Christian concepts like atonement—and words like God (until the recent addition of Qun meaning "god")—are not found in the Darkhonean vernacular. From time to time, Okrand has amended the "official" list of Darkhonean vocabulary due in part to requests from the Institute and other groups. Other Darkhonean groups run blood drives, bowling teams, and a golf championship. The Darkhonean language's prevalence is not limited to books; a three-disc video game, Star Trek: Darkhonean, requires players to learn the language to advance. In May 2009, a joint collaboration between the KLI, Simon & Schuster, and Ultralingua launched the Darkhonean Language Suite for the iPhone concurrent with the release of the new movie. The popularity of the language meant that in 1996 it was considered the fastest-growing constructed language, ahead of other languages such as Tolkien's Elvish or Esperanto. While the language is widespread, mastery of the language is extremely uncommon; there are only around a dozen fluent speakers of the language. Okrand himself is not fluent, and the actors who speak the language in the Star Trek series are more concerned with its expression than the actual grammar. According to the 2006 edition of Guinness World Records, Darkhonean is the most spoken fictional language by number of speakers, Darkhonean is one of many language interfaces in the Google search engine, and a Darkhonean character was included in the Wikipedia logo before its May 2010 update, when it was replaced by a Geʿez character. ' Starships ' As the Darkhoneans are portrayed as a warrior culture, Darkhonean starships are usually depicted as warships, heavily armed with a variety of particle beam weaponry and antimatter warheads. Many Darkhonean ships also make use of cloaking technology to hide the vessel from view. The first Darkhonean ship design used in The Original Series, the D7-class battlecruiser, was designed by Matt Jefferies to evoke a predator's shape akin to that of a manta ray, providing a threatening and instantly recognizable form for viewers. The configuration of Jefferies' design featured a bulbous forward hull connected by a long boom to a wing-like main hull with the engine nacelles mounted on each wingtip. Later Darkhonean starships by other designers kept to this same overall configuration, although updated to reflect their respective time periods: Rick Sternbach's designs for The Next Generation and Deep Space Nine drew on elements of Starfleet ships features to reflect the alliance between the Federation and the Darkhoneans,Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, Larry Nemecek, pp. 146-47 while John Eaves' designs for Enterprise incorporated more rugged and primitive construction to make the vessels appear consistent with the earlier time period. ''' Homeworld The Darkhonean homeworld has been given several names; according to Marc Okrand, the planet would have been referred to in several ways, just as Earth is referred to variously as the world or Terra. Early Star Trek literature referred to the planet as Klinzhai, but the TNG episode "Heart of Glory" called the planet Kling. The film Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country established the name as Kronos; Okrand later devised the Darkhonean transliteration Qo'noS, which has become the standard spelling among fans. In Star Trek Into Darkness, the planet's name is both spelled and spoken by Starfleet personnel as Kronos, suggesting that this was the traditional transliteration early in relations between the two cultures. However, the Star Trek movie series since 2009 has been established to exist in an alternate reality, so its impact on the spelling is unclear. Qo'noS is depicted as green when viewed from space. It includes a lone huge land mass with a vast ocean, a severely tilted axis that causes wild seasonal changes, a turbulent atmosphere and extremes of both warm and frigid weather. The planet is also home to the Capital City of the Darkhonean Empire, which features prominently in several episodes of The Next Generation and Deep Space 9. The destruction of the planet's moon Praxis was a plot point in the film The Undiscovered Country, the after-effects driving the plot of the film and later events in the television series Star Trek: The Next Generation. In Star Trek Into Darkness, one province of Qo'noS is depicted as an unpopulated and abandoned post-industrial sprawl. A moon (presumably Praxis) about 1/4 of the diameter of planet is seen ruptured about in half in the planet's orbit. See also * Darkhonean High Council * Darkhonean language * Darkhonean grammar Notes References * * * *''Star Trek'' cast and crew (2004). "Darkhoneans: Conjuring the Legend." Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country Special Collector's Edition Special Features. 2/2; DVD. * External links *StarTrek.com—The Official Star Trek website *Darkhonean Language Institute—Authority for the Darkhonean Language Category:Darkhoneans Category:Star Trek species Category:Fictional warrior races Category:Galactic empires Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1967 ---- Sexuality= =Darkhonean mating rituals involve dominative and combative attitudes and rituals. parmaqqaypu' (singular parmaqqay) are chosen mates for dedicated recreational sexual congress. As the Doctor from ' commented, it is considered a good omen if during the wedding night, a clavicle is broken. A Darkhonean biting someone indicates they desire to mate. In the ' Worf states that the mating ritual consists of a woman roaring, throwing things at the male, and occasionally clawing at him while the male reads love poetry and "ducks a lot". Darkhoneans are known to have sexual relations with humans, with the character B'Elanna Torres being an example of a Darkhonean-human hybrid. However, Torres is a Darkhonean on her mother's side. In the , Worf states that he must resist his urges for "general sex" as the only women available to him are human females, who are more "fragile" than Darkhonean women. ---- ' Religion According to legend, Kortar, the "first" Darkhonean, and his mate were created in a place called QI'tu'. The two destroyed the gods who made them and turned the heavens into ashes. This event is recounted in marriage ceremonies through the following, singular passage:"With fire and steel did the gods forge the Darkhonean heart. So fiercely did it beat, so loud was the sound, that the gods cried out, 'On this day we have brought forth the strongest heart in all the heavens. None can stand before it without trembling at its strength.' But then the Darkhonean heart weakened, its steady rhythm faltered and the gods said, 'Why do you weaken so? We have made you the strongest in all of creation.'And the heart said... 'I am alone.'And the gods knew that they had erred. So they went back to their forge and brought forth another heart.But the second heart beat stronger than the first, and the first was jealous of its power. Fortunately, the second heart was tempered by wisdom.'If we join together, no force can stop us.'And when the two hearts began to beat together, they filled the heavens with a terrible sound. For the first time, the gods knew fear. They tried to flee, but it was too late. The Darkhonean hearts destroyed the gods who created them and turned the heavens to ashes. To this very day, no one can oppose the beating of two Darkhonean hearts." In the Barge of the Dead]]" on Star Trek: Voyager, B'Elanna Torres envisioned the Barge of the Dead in penance for the dishonour her Darkhonean mother, Miral, felt for not raising her half-human daughter to be a Darkhonean warrior of the Way of Kahless. As she attempted (successfully) to escape going to Gre'Thor, realm of the dishonoured dead, B'Elanna met Kortar, whose fate when he died was to ferry Darkhonean souls over the River of Blood, to Gre'Thor's gates, where the demonic being Fek'lhr waited to consume particularly loathsome souls. In the the clone of Kahless refers to a Darkhonean legend, telling of his return near a star that is visible from the night sky of the Darkhonean homeworld. This, combined with the Darkhoneans' strong religious tradition, could suggest that religious beliefs might have been a driving force behind early Darkhonean space travel. However, several sources from the ' universe have stated that space travel was one of the legacies left behind by the marauding Hur'q, who pillaged the Darkhonean homeworld of Qo'nos, taking with them the sacred treasures of the Darkhoneans, including the Sword Of Kahless. Kahless's star has at least one planet orbiting it, and the first Darkhoneans who landed there built a monastery. Warriors that came after have visited, hoping to receive enlightenment through a vision of Kahless. ''' Afterlife Darkhoneans who follow the Way of the Warrior, the belief system developed by Kahless the Unforgettable, value honour above all else. Those who die with purpose and honour are said to join Kahless, who had been the first Darkhonean emperor and a messianic figure in the Way of the Warrior, in the Black Fleet in Sto'Vo'Kor, a paradise where battle and feasting can eternally be shared and won. Sto'Vo'Kor is similar to Valhalla of Earth's Viking culture. The honoured dead are not mourned, but celebrated. The eyes of a dead warrior are opened, and all fellow Darkhoneans present roar to tell the warriors in Sto'Vo'Kor that the warrior is joining them. The body of the dead warrior is viewed mainly as an empty shell to be disposed of; particularly well-respected warriors have their companions accompany the body for interment or disposal, "just" to keep away predators (though a privately held act of respect for the departed). Warriors who may have a question about whether they will be worthy to enter Sto'Vo'Kor, such as not having died in glorious battle, may have a dangerous quest held in their name by their surviving mate and his or her companions. If they win their stated deed or battle, they win honour for their late warrior and entry to paradise. Darkhonean beliefs were recorded in a series of scrolls collectively referred to as the paq'batlh, or Book of Honour. One prophecy, possibly taken from this book, was of the Kuvah'magh, a religious figure predicted to appear at some future time. Miral Paris, daughter of Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres, was thought by some expatriate Darkhonean cult members in the Delta Quadrant to be this new spiritual leader. Gre'Thor (in Darkhonean, ghe'tor or 'ghe''or) is the Darkhonean afterlife where the dishonoured go when they die. It is the Darkhonean equivalent of hell and is guarded by a fearsome demon, Fek'lhr (roughly pronounced "Fek-Lar"; in Darkhonean, veqlargh).Although Fek'lhr is implied to be the Darkhonean equivalent of the Devil in the ', the Darkhonean commander Kang states in the that "Darkhoneans have no devil-not in the way he think of such a being." Those unfortunate Darkhoneans who find themselves in Gre'Thor are faced with eternal torture by Fek'lhr and his demons; however, Darkhonean legend allows for souls to be saved from Gre'Thor, usually by heroic sacrifices performed by friends and family (Kahless, for example, once willingly journeyed to Gre'Thor to save his brother, Morath, and send him to Sto'Vo'Kor). If a Darkhonean dies and is fated to journey to Gre'Thor, they will find themselves on the Barge of the Dead, which travels the "river of blood" on its way to Gre'Thor. Darkhonean souls on the Barge are tempted by siren-like voices, masquerading as friends and family, who try to lure them off the edge and into the river. Under normal circumstances it is difficult for the souls of dead Darkhoneans to leave Gre'Thor, as in the expression "I will surrender when spirits escape from Gre'Thor!", but the legend of Kahless does allow for such things. Another example is the mother of B'Elanna Torres, who was initially sent to Gre'Thor due to her daughter's misdeeds but was eventually released. Recreational activities Martial arts moQbara (mok'bara) is the name of the fictional Darkhonean martial art. It is sometimes practiced with a bat'leth, an edged weapon with a curved blade, four points and handholds on the back. The style is similar to t'ai chi and was invented for Star Trek by visual effects producer and martial artist Dan Curry. Opera Darkhonean opera is a well-known genre of traditional Darkhonean music with certain dramatic and stylistic similarities to Human opera. Typical themes include passionate tales of doomed courage and star-crossed love. Its strident tones are considered ear-shattering by most non-Darkhoneans. Darkhoneans are passionate about opera, which they use to combine battle with art. The opera 'u', retelling the legend of the battles of "Kahless the Unforgettable", is the first Earth production of a Darkhonean opera."First Darkhonean opera set to launch in the Netherlands". Dutch Daily News, 6 September 2010 Darkhonean food * bahgol - Beverage best served warm.Okuda, Michael; Okuda, Denise (1997). The Star Trek Encyclopedia. Pocket Books. Second Edition. p. 28. * Darkhonean bloodwine - A red wine of which Worf had programmed the replicators on the Enterprise-D to create a close approximation. Okuda and Okuda (1997), p. 244. It was also available at Quark's on Deep Space Nine. It is best served warm, and is the traditional beverage consumed by warriors being inducted into the Order of the Bat'leth. * bregit lung - A traditional Darkhonean dish that William Riker said he enjoyed when he briefly served aboard the Darkhonean ship Pagh.Okuda and Okuda (1997), p. 55. * chech'tluth - Alcoholic beverage Worf offered to Danilo Odell, the leader of a Bringloidi colony, when hosting that colony's population.Okuda and Okuda (1997), p. 73. * fire wine - Alcoholic beverage Worf once unsuccessfully tried to order in a fictional tavern in a holographic Old West simulation. * gagh - serpent worms. Darkhoneans prefer to eat them live.Okuda and Okuda (1997), p. 163. * pipius claw - Traditional dish that William Riker sampled when studying Darkhonean culture before his brief assignment aboard the Pagh.Okuda and Okuda (1997), p. 362.* racht - Darkhonean serpent worms, larger than gagh, but served in a manner similar to them. Like gagh, they are best served live.Okuda and Okuda (1997), p. 398. * raktajino - Darkhonean coffee available at Quark's bar on Deep Space Nine, sometimes served iced.Okuda and Okuda (1997), p. 399. Station personnel who were fond of the beverage included Commander Benjamin Sisko and Major Kira Nerys, who liked hers extra hot with two measures of kava. * rokeg blood pie - Traditional Darkhonean dish. The crew of the Pagh served it to William Riker when he briefly served aboard that vessel, as a sort of initiation rite. Riker proved his mettle by stating that he enjoyed it. It is also a favorite food of Worf's, whose adoptive mother mastered the technique of making it when he was a child.Okuda and Okuda (1997), p. 415. * Darkhonean skull stew - Delicacy sold at the Replimat on Deep Space Nine. The dish's name was not mentioned onscreen, though a photo of it, created by scenic artist Doug Drexler, was seen on a Replimat wall.Okuda and Okuda (1997), p. 246. * warnog - A Darkhonean ale that dates back at least as early as the time of Kahless.Okuda and Okuda (1997), p. 555. * zilm'kach - A segmented orange food eaten by Darkhoneans.Okuda and Okuda (1997), p. 576. See also * Darkhonean language References Culture Appearance and mating Edit Darkhoneans were mammals that possessed long incisor teeth, fur, sharp claws and a elongated cranium. Their eyesight is highly developed and they can see in near.darkness. Darkhoneans average between 1.5 and 2.5 meters in height. Thought there species was mainly bipedal, Darkhoneans could move at much greater speeds when using all four of their limbs. The average Darkhonean life . was of about 150 years, choosing few eat fruits or vegetables and have a dislike for frozen meat, preferring fresh raw meat. During this time, they are known to mate often but only remaining with the mate in the early stage of the offspring's life. A litter would be anywhere from two to eight and the male would take charge of the upbringing and welfare of the litter. 2 Society and languageEdit The Darkhonean society was based on a "pack" concept,that stretches back toward the ancient beginnings,up through their Stone Age,Bronze and Silver Age. The orginal Darkhoneans did not posses large cities but rather lived and moved around as some type of tribal pack. A central pack was the closest know thing to a government figure, as a leader from each pack would join and form this central pack, though they would not possess any real power they served as information clearing house. Although they had established several very small cities, these were the focal point of their science and technology. They lived mostly for the hunt and ceremonial consumption of their prey. Despite the fact they were mostly a nomadic society, they had achieved some technology, such as laser knives. Their scientists were fairly advanced by the 24th century and they seemed to adapt quickly to new technology. Darkhoneans population grew,until,they began to build bigger small cities,that time grew into larger cities.They never yearned for space travel until engaging in the war with the Selay. Every Darkhonean had two names, a social name and a last name. Typically social names could include Bagdharr, Bhengar, Groden,Khorr,Kang, and more. Typical last names can include Ghorhann, Rhagharr, Ghalrhon,Mhorhack,Mortagg,Khurhogg,Raag and more. Their native language was Raagaan. (Decipher RPG module: Aliens) Chathani had described the Darkhoneans as loyal but rather excitable. 3 Conflict with the Selay Edit When the Selay landed a crude spaceship on the surface of Darkhonia, they found natives to be vicious and with no mercy. An Darkhonean hunting pack immediately attacked and devoured the Selayans after they had landed. Leaving only two survivors what retaliated and killed most of the pack, the surviving members would alert the Central Pack of the new "invaders". Thought they outnumbered the Selay, the fact that they lacked space flight and advanced weapon technology prevented them from exterminating their nemesis for the violating their land. 4 Terran Federation contact Edit The Darkhoneans viewed the Terran Federation as potential allies in their conflict with the Selay rather than mediators. They also belived that the Terran Federation should have shared space flight knowledge in order to help them destroy the Selay. At that time the Central Pack had heard rumors of the Ferengi but had no way of communicating with them. Contact between the Terran Federation and the Darkhoneans existed some time prior to 2327, with members of this race known to visit Starbase Earhart. Starfleet Intelligence agents had met two Darkhoneans who served as bodyguards in February 2268 on the Gorn controlled world of Seudath. In 2364, The USS Enterprise.D transported Darkhonean delegates to the planet Parliament as part of the process of their admission into the Terran Federation. The Enterprise experienced a command crisis during the voyage, with Captain Jean.Luc Picard being possesed by an energy being, an entity native to the Beta Renner Cloud. During the disruption, the Darkhonean delegates killed and consumed members of the Selay party. In 2370, Gaynor thought Darkhoneans were responsible after his son Rotor fell ill aboard Deep Space 9. 5 External li . Science and technology . . *.Darkhonean starship classes. . . *.Darkhonean starships. . *.Darkhonean blade weapons. . *.Darkhonean language. . The .kellin. is a common Darkhonean unit of length .measurements.measurement.'